Eventful Circumstances
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A big event for Percy and Audrey happens at the Burrow.


**Title:** Eventful Circumstances  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Percy/Audrey, Molly II, Lucy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,016  
 **Summary:** A big event for Percy and Audrey happens at the Burrow.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **History of Magic - For this task, I would like you to write a Weasley event happening at the Burrow. This can be a wedding or any kind of social event you choose.

 **More Than a Name Challenge:** Character Used - Audrey Weasley

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Futile

* * *

Audrey placed a hand on her stomach and her unborn baby moved against her palm. It was futile when it came to trying not to smile. She just couldn't help herself.

Molly cuddled into her side, and Audrey looked down at her little strawberry blonde haired daughter. Molly had been a bit clingier lately, and Audrey knew she was worried about being a big sister, worried about her place in the family now that she would no longer be an only child. Audrey knew she would have to find a way to reassure Molly before the baby was born; otherwise, the sibling rivalry would start very early.

Audrey tore her gaze away from her daughter, and looked at her husband, who was in the middle of a conversation with Bill, an intense look on his face. Her heart warmed as he quickly glanced at her, as if it was automatic for him to check her wellbeing. He was very overprotective while she was pregnant, but it didn't annoy her like some of her girlfriends had been annoyed by their husbands during their pregnancies. It was a sign that he cared about her, and Audrey would never be annoyed by something like that.

She winced as pain shot through her stomach, but she ignored it. She had a lot of false contractions during her second pregnancy, and there was still two weeks before she was due. She turned back to look at Molly, when all of the sudden, there was wetness.

"Mummy, why is it so wet?" Molly innocently asked.

Audrey laughed nervously. "Um, Percy, dear? We need to get to St. Mungo's. Now!"

Percy's eyes were wide as he looked from her, to the puddle at her feet, and then back to her.

"Percy!" she yelled, getting the attention of all of her brother-in-laws, sister-in-law, and their spouses and children that were in the near vicinity. Her mother-in-law came bustling in to find out what the noise was about, and when she saw Audrey's predicament, she gleefully clapped her hands, tears coming to her eyes.

Audrey rolled her eyes as another wave of pain shot through her. "Hospital!" she screamed, gripping the couch's armrest.

Molly came over to help her up but quickly stopped, her hand coming to her mouth in dread. "The Floo network is down right now due to difficulties."

"What?" Audrey screeched, reaching for Percy who finally figured out how his legs worked. She gripped his bicep and squeezed, ignoring his anguished moan of pain. This baby was coming and coming fast.

"Mummy!" Molly cried, tears that matched Audrey's streaming down her face.

Audrey looked over at Molly, knowing her daughter was scared. "Someone, get Molly out of here now."

Ginny took Molly's hand and quickly led her out of the room. It said a lot about Molly's state of mind that she didn't fight to remain with her parents.

"This baby is coming."

Molly patted Audrey's blonde hair. "There's no way for her to get to the hospital. The Floo is non-functional, and you can't Apparate or use a Port-key."

"What about the Knight Bus?" Harry asked.

Audrey shook her head as Percy explained, "Audrey is terrified of it. She refuses to use it, no matter how _dire_ the situation is." Percy looked at Audrey meaningfully when he said 'dire,' trying to get her to see it was time to let go of her fears.

She glared as another wave of pain hit her, digging her nails into Percy's arm. "Not happening."

"Then our best bet is to get a healer here. Arthur, Apparate to St. Mungo's and tell them what's going on. Demand for a healer to come home with you and deliver this baby."

Arthur nodded and quickly left.

"I don't think the baby is going to wait," Audrey cried through her tears.

"Mum, you had seven kids. Do something!" Percy said frantically.

"I was a little busy at the time, but okay, here we go. Someone, conjure blankets. Audrey, let's put your feet on the couch. Percy, get behind her so she can comfortably lay back against you."

Everyone did as they were told, and Molly lifted Audrey's dress. The guys who had been at Audrey's feet quickly moved to the other side of the couch to stand behind Percy, blushes on their faces as the girls ushered the children out of the room.

"Okay, you were right about not being able to wait for the healer. I'm guessing you were in pain for a while before your water broke, and you chose not to say anything."

Audrey cried out, involuntarily pushing. "I thought they were false!"

Molly put her hands in the ready position. "Okay, you need to push."

Audrey threw her head back against Percy, thumping him hard on the chest. "Already doing it!"

The next few minutes involved lots of pushing and crying and after what seemed like eternity, a crying baby girl entered the world.

Audrey held out her arms just as Arthur and the healer returned.

Molly looked dryly at the two people now entering the room. "You're late."

The healer took the baby before Audrey could hold her, explaining he needed to make sure she was healthy. When she was deemed completely healthy despite the unusual circumstances of her birth, Audrey finally got to hold her daughter. "Bring Molly back in," she whispered, gazing lovingly at her new little girl.

Molly walked into the room, looking at the baby uncertainly, distrust clear in her blue eyes.

"Molly, this is your new little sister, Lucy. Now, you're going to be the older child. Lucy will need you to protect her. Can you do that?"

Molly nodded, eyes focused on Lucy. "I'll be the best big sister ever."

Percy and Audrey smiled at each other. They had discussed having only two kids, and now their family was finally complete.

Audrey had wished the birth hadn't been so eventful, but she wouldn't change the outcome for anything in the world. She had the two most perfect daughters in all of the world, magical and muggle combined.


End file.
